


Kamaniņu

by Skayt



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Humor
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 01:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9694658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skayt/pseuds/Skayt
Summary: "Si c'était aussi facile de me faire taire, tu peux être sûr que tout Beacon Hills serait en train de faire de la luge, là !"





	

**Author's Note:**

> Cet OS était un OS d'anniversaire pour LiliEhlm ♥

C'était un fait avéré, vérifié, tout ce que vous voulez : les Hale n'étaient jamais d'accord entre eux.

Peter et Derek passaient littéralement leur vie à se mettre des bâtons dans les roues.

L'un nettement plus que l'autre, d'ailleurs.

Devinez lequel.

 

Derek contredisait systématiquement son oncle.

Après l'avoir prié de se taire une bonne fois pour toute, le loup avait pour coutume de supplier tous les adolescents (oui, oui, ceux qui les enquiquinaient à longueur de temps) du regard, leur demandant s'ils n'avaient pas un meilleur plan à proposer.

C'était pourtant pas compliqué ! C'était pourtant pas la mer à boire ! Tout ce que souhaitait Derek, c'était un plan qui ne sortait pas du cerveau détraqué d'un détraqué.

 

Peter aussi contredisait toujours Derek.

C'était donnant-donnant, après tout !

Il aimait mettre le doigt sur LA petite faille du plan que proposait son neveu (histoire de ne pas devoir exécuter le plan proposé par son oncle...)

Plan qui, bien souvent, consistait à foncer dans le tas et réfléchir après... et encore !

On y passait pas toujours par la case réflexion.

 

En général, dans ces cas-là... c'était Stiles qui se portait volontaire pour trancher.

Oh ! Ce n'était pas par grandeur d'âme que l'humain se proposait. Il était surtout le seul à oser se mettre entre les deux Hale (qui étaient, mais ça il ne faut pas le dire, aussi taré l'un que l'autre à bien y regarder).

 

Une fois n'est pas coutume, ou peut-être que si en l'occurrence... c'était à chaque fois à cet instant précis que les deux Hale arrivaient à se mettre d'accord.

Mais ils restaient en parfait désaccord au sujet du plan à mettre en place.

Faut pas trop en demander, non plus, oh !

 

\- Je voudrais rien dire... mais c'est encore une fois Peter qui a raison, hein.

 

Ouais, en général... y avait un Hale qui avait nettement moins envie d'égorger Stiles avec ses dents que l'autre.

Étrange, n'est-ce pas ?

 

\- On sait, Stiles, grogna Derek.

\- Bah apparemment tu sais pas tant que ça vu que tu continues à réfléchir dix ans trop tard.

\- Stiles...

\- Enfin, quand on y réfléchit... tu réfléchis surtout a fait de réfléchir dix ans trop tard. Ce qui est totalement con, même toi tu dois t'en rendre compte.

\- Stiles...

\- Tu sais, la première étape quand on fait un plan... c'est de réfléchir au plan qu'on va faire.

\- Stiles...

\- Ça paraît tout con, ça paraît même carrément évident... mais l'évidence n'est pas évidente pour tout le monde à l'évidence.

\- Stiles...

\- C'est pas pour rien que Scott ne se charge pas d'élaborer des plans, tu sais. Déjà, il élabore pas les plans car il sait pas ce que « élaborer » veut dire... mais si ça peut te rassurer : sache que ses plans sont encore pire que les tiens.

\- Stiles...

\- Mais Peter en fait des mieux.

\- STILES !

\- T'as qu'à voir tout ça comme les Dalton des plans, poursuivait l'humain, inébranlable. Joe est tout petit donc on pourrait se dire que c'est le plan de Scott qu'est Joe mais Joe est le plus malin donc ça serait plutôt mon plan, Joe. Peter, William. Toi, Jack. Scott, Averell. Et oui, en gros, vos plans, Derek, Peter... on s'en cogne.

 

Les Hale se regardèrent du coin de l’œil, blasés.

Pourquoi n'étaient-ils pas autorisés à le massacrer ?

A en faire de la bouille d'humain.

De la confiture d'humain !

De la pâté d'humain !

Du n'importe quoi d'humain ; du moment que l'humain en question soit/fût Stiles !

Non mais c'est vrai, quoi ! Ça rendrait pourtant service à pas mal de monde !

Puis ça ferait office de travail d'intérêt général, non ?

 

\- Fin... Scott... c'est carrément Rantanplan, parfois... mais bon... là n'est pas la question.

\- Stiles, commença Peter, relayant Derek qui n'en pouvait plus. Veux-tu bien te taire, à la fin ?

\- Je me tairai le jour où vous ferez de la luge ! Ricana Stiles. Et c'est pas demain la veille.

 

Ce n'était pas demain la veille, certes... mais c'était loin d'être tombé dans l'oreille d'un sourd.

Peter avait trois mois pour convaincre sa tête de lard de neveu d'accepter de faire de la luge avec lui.

De _refaire_ , surtout... mais ce n'était qu'un détail.

 

* * *

 

Derek foudroyait son aîné du regard.

Il aimait bien foudroyer son aîné du regard.

Fallait dire aussi qu'il le faisait très bien ! Qu'il était passé maître dans l'art de foudroyer Peter du regard.

Au même titre que Peter maîtrisait désormais parfaitement le sourire « Oui, Derek, je sais que tu me foudroies du regard, que je t'agace au plus haut point mais sache que je m'en gratte le nez... »

 

Derek, donc, foudroyait son aîné du regard.

Quitte à massacrer quelqu'un, autant que ce soit ce chieur plutôt que l'autre... tout aussi chieur mais bon... au moins n'avait-il pas à vivre avec.

 

Cela faisait des semaines (des semaines!) que Peter le bassinait avec ses « On fait de la luge cet hiver ? On fait de la luge cet hiver ? On fait de la luge cet hiveeeeeeeer ? »

Ça en devenait franchement lassant, à la longue.

 

\- Pourquoi tu veux faire de la luge cet hiver ? Finit par soupirer Derek, regrettant ses mots avant même de les avoir prononcés.

\- Parce que c'est plus facile en hiver qu'en été.

 

Merci.

 

\- Mais pourquoi tu...

\- Stiles se taira lorsqu'on en aura fait donc... sacrifie-toi pour le bien commun, Der' !

 

Derek leva les yeux au ciel.

Cette conversation le fatiguait avant même d'avoir commencé.

 

\- Parce que tu penses vraiment qu'il était sérieux ? C'était une façon de parler, abruti.

 

Peter roula des yeux.

On le prenait franchement pour un abruti, y avait pas à dire.

C'était lassant, à la longue, d'être considéré comme un idiot alors qu'il était de loin le plus malin... si on oubliait Lydia.

Encore que...

 

\- Et ? L'un empêche pas l'autre. Et s'il ne se tait pas après ça... je veux bien me sacrifier et le tenir pendant que tu le tues... histoire de mettre la main à la pâte, moi aussi.

 

Derek grogna.

Il le sentait pas.

Vraiment pas.

Absolument pas.

 

Peter et Stiles étaient tous deux beaucoup trop intelligents, malins et diaboliques pour que tout ça se termine bien.

Et, bien entendu, lui serait aux premières loges pour assister au désastre qui s'annonçait.

 

\- On ne tuera pas Stiles, soupira tout de même le plus jeune Hale.

\- Que tu dis ! Que tu dis !

 

Ooooh, ce que Derek pouvait craindre le jour où Stiles et Peter comprendraient qu'ils pouvaient s'associer pour lui faire la misère.

 

* * *

 

Stiles écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'il vit que Peter traînait une luge derrière lui.

Une luge !

Genre... une luge quoi !

Une vraie luge !

 

Les mains dans les poches, l'air d'avoir envie d'être partout sauf là où il se trouvait présentement... Derek suivait.

 

L'humain ne comprenait pas pourquoi ces deux idiots s'encombraient d'une luge.

C'était idiot.

Ah. Ouais. D'accord. C'était certainement pour ça.

 

\- C'est mon cadeau de Noël ? Se moqua-t-il. C'est trop gentil ! Fallait pas !

\- _Notre_ cadeau de Noël, corrigea Peter, fanfaron.

 

L'hyperactif fronça les sourcils.

Il ne comprenait pas.

Et.. Et... et puis finalement si.

 

\- Euh... je... vous savez que je vais pas réellement me la fermer si vous en faites, hein ?

\- Oh que si.

\- Nope.

\- Si.

\- Non.

\- Si.

\- Bah non.

 

Les mains dans les poches, Derek pria pour que les deux andouilles oublient sa présence.

Oui, il avait beaucoup d'espoir.

 

\- Si.

\- Absolument pas ! Si c'était aussi facile de me faire taire, tu peux être sûr que tout Beacon Hills serait en train de faire de la luge, là !

\- Je t'assure que si. Une fois que nous aurons fait de la luge, tu te tairas.

\- A part si tu comptes me tuer pendant que Derek essaie de vous éviter de foncer dans un arbre... non, je me tairai pas.

\- Si.

\- Non.

\- Si.

 

Le troisième, celui qui veillait à ne pas se mêler à la conversation, leva les yeux au ciel.

Ils étaient pas rendus, à cette allure !

 

* * *

 

Las, Derek regarda la montre accrochée à son poignet.

Génial... ça faisait maintenant _littéralement_ dix minutes que son oncle et Stiles se disputaient à coups de « Si / Non »

 

\- Nope, j'me tairai pas, et c'est mon dernier mot.

\- Si. Si Derek et moi montons sur cette foutue luge et glissons le long de cette foutue pente, tu fermeras ta foutue bouche.

\- N-

\- « Nope, j'me tairai pas » était ton dernier mot, rappela Peter. Donc boucle-la et admire.

 

Les épaules de Stiles s'affaissèrent.

Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il s'était fait avoir aussi facilement !

Et par un Hale, qui plus est !

Bon, c'était Peter, certes... mais quand même !

 

\- Derek... ramène-toi.

 

Derek grogna.

Parce que Derek aime bien faire ça, grogner.

Ça fait souvent fuir les gens... et c'est bien de faire fuir les gens... au moins, après, il avait la paix.

Y avaient bien que Peter et Stiles pour pas fuir parce qu'il grognait tout le temps.

C'était bien dommage, d'ailleurs, car ces deux-là étaient probablement les deux personnes que Derek aimerait le plus voir déguerpir.

Ralala, ce que le monde pouvait être mal foutu, parfois.

 

\- Tu sais, Peter... pour que je me taise... il faut que vous en fassiez tous les deux, se moqua Stiles, ravi de voir Derek freiner des quatre fers.

\- Je sais, marmonna Peter entre ses dents.

 

Ni une, ni deux, l'oncle se jeta sur son neveu qui, bizarrement, semblait n'avoir rien vu venir.

Allongé dans la neige, Peter au-dessus de lui, Derek paraissait vraiment s'étonner de ce qui venait d'arriver.

 

Mais Derek eut tôt fait de redevenir Derek.

Soucieux de se remettre debout au plus vite, histoire de pas être plus trempé qu'il ne l'était déjà, il attrapa Peter par les épaules et le balança dans la neige à son tour.

Les sourcils froncés, les cheveux plein de neige, l'aîné fixait son neveu.

 

\- Tu ne perds rien pour attendre, promit-il. Ma vengeance sera terrible... mais en attendant... DEBOUT !

 

Les bras croisés, Derek haussa les sourcils.

Il avait de moins en moins envie de monter sur cette satanée luge...

Tant pis si ça devait vouloir dire que Stiles continuerait de parler, parler, parler, parler, parler, parler, parler, parler, parler, parler, parler, parler, parler, parler, parler, parler, parler, parler, parler, parler, parler.

 

Tout bien réfléchi... peut-être qu'il allait quand même céder et accepter de monter sur la luge.

Aussi infimes soient ses chances de voir Stiles se la fermer... mieux valait ne pas laisser passer pareille occasion.

Sait-on jamais !

 

Derek avait arraché la cordelette, accrochée à la luge, des mains de son oncle et se précipitait désormais en haut de la colline.

La tête légèrement penchée sur le côté, Peter se demandait ce qui pouvait bien se passer dans le cerveau, un peu détraqué, de son neveu.

Non, ce n'était pas l'hôpital qui se foutait de la charité.

 

\- Il est un peu bizarre, Derek, quand même, marmonna Stiles. Tu trouves pas ?

 

Peter haussa les épaules.

 

\- Ouais... 'fin... c't'un Hale, quoi, ajouta l'humain.

 

Le loup se tourna vers le plus jeune.

 

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est supposé vouloir dire ?

\- Que je connais pas beaucoup de Hale mais que ceux que je connais sont et bizarres et flippants...

 

* * *

 

Tout en haut de la colline enneigée, Peter et Derek se tenaient, chacun, d'un côté de la luge.

Les yeux tournés vers cette dernière, ils semblaient se poser mille et une questions... mais jamais LA question.

 

\- Qui c'est qui monte devant, marmonna Peter.

\- Toi.

\- Pourquoi moi ?

\- Comme ça, si on fonce dans un arbre...

 

L'oncle se redressa un peu et toisa son cadet du regard.

 

\- Raison de plus pour que _toi_ tu ailles devant.

\- Non.

\- Si.

\- Non.

\- Si.

\- C'est ton idée de faire de la luge, donc tu assumes et tu vas devant.

 

Ouais... on pouvait pas non plus demander à Derek de tenir cinq minutes à affirmer que non alors que si mais en fait non mais peut-être bien que si car à bien y réfléchir non.

 

\- Tu guéris plus vite que moi. Si on fonce dans un arbre, cinq minutes et tu seras comme neuf, marmonna Peter

\- Raison de plus. Si on fonce dans un arbre, avec un peu de chance, tu seras HS pour quelques heures... et j'aurai enfin la paix.

 

Peter se renfrogna.

 

\- Tu sais... j'crois bien que je te préfère quand tu grognes, finalement.

 

* * *

 

En attendant que Hale n°1 et Hale n°2 se décident, Stiles avait commencé à sautiller partout dans la neige.

Il ne sautillait pas pour le plaisir de sautiller ! Bon sang, non !

Il sautillait pour essayer de sortir son téléphone portable de la poche de son pantalon.

C'est qu'il tenait à immortaliser la descente en luge de ces deux andouilles, hein !

 

C'est que voir monsieur Derek « _je grogne sur tout le monde et je suis un super loup-garou hyper badass, et, au fait, j'ai tué mon oncle_ » Hale et monsieur Peter « _j'ai tué ma nièce, et un paquet d'autres gens, et une connasse responsable du drame familial et un peu utilisé une adolescente pour revenir à la vie après que mon adoraaaaaable, notez l'ironie, neveu m'ait zigouillé_  » Hale devait valoir son pesant d'or !

 

Le problème étant que Stiles ne trouvait pas son téléphone dans la poche de son pantalon... et pour cause ! Celui-ci se trouvait en réalité dans la poche de Peter.

On est jamais trop prudent.

 

\- J'vais le tuer, marmonna Stiles.

 

L'humain commença à foudroyer les deux énergumènes en haut de leur colline.

Avec un peu de chance, il arriverait peut-être à provoquer une avalanche.

Ça serait tellement, tellement cool !

 

* * *

 

\- Lâche-moi, grogna Derek.

 

Derek avait baissé les bras. Abandonné.

Il n'en pouvait plus de se prendre la tête avec son oncle pour des broutilles. De faire d'un rien une montagne.

Il n'en pouvait plus de se prendre le chou avec son oncle pour savoir qui d'eux deux avait à prendre le risque de se manger un arbre.

Tout ce qu'il voulait, lui, c'était rentrer chez lui.

Et virer Peter de l'appartement, aussi, accessoirement, ça pourrait être bien.

 

\- Lâche. Moi, répéta-t-il.

 

Peter s'était accroché à son neveu.

Mais accroché-accroché.

Plus accroché, tu meurs.

Ou pas loin.

 

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de me serrer aussi fort, marmonna Derek.

\- T'en sais rien. JE suis derrière donc JE décide si J'ai à te serrer aussi fort.

\- Tu essaies de me tuer, là, avoue.

\- Bien sûr Derek. Je vais essayer de te tuer dans un accident de luge en haut d'une colline, marmonna Peter. Non mais tu t'entends, parfois ?

\- En tout cas, je t'entends très bien.

 

Peter leva les yeux au ciel, amusé.

Il aimait entendre Derek râler comme ça.

Un peu pour un rien.

Beaucoup pour un rien.

 

Il aimait entendre Derek raconter n'importe quoi, sans paraître se rendre compte des conneries qu'il pouvait être en train de débiter.

Il aimait entendre Derek agir ainsi.

Il avait, comme ça, un peu l'impression que tout n'était pas si pourri. Qu'il restait quand même encore un peu de la famille Hale.

 

\- Je te jure que si tu fais tomber cette luge pour qu'on roule dans la neige, je te tue.

\- Innove un peu, Der'. Me tuer, tu l'as déjà fait... mange-moi à la place !

 

Les lèvres de Derek s'étirèrent un peu.

Un tout petit peu.

Un touuuuut petit petit peu.

Et Peter étant derrière, il ne pouvait même pas le voir !

Et toc !

 

Ou... ou peut-être que si, en fait, il pouvait le voir.

 

\- Supprime cette photo, grogna Derek. Immédiatement !

\- Lorsque nous serons en bas, promit l'autre, tout sourire, le portable de Stiles entre les doigts. Si tu es sage. Si tu conduis correctement cette luge. Et si, le plus important c'est maintenant donc ouvre bien grand tes oreilles, si je ne me retrouve pas la tronche dans la neige, ou quoi que ce soit d'autre dans quoi que ce soit d'autre.

\- Peter...

\- Je sais. Tu vas m'égorger avec tes dents, ricana Peter, tapotant sur l'épaule de Derek. Allez ! Hue !

 

Et, alors qu'ils s'approchaient de plus en plus de la pente... Peter eut le plaisir d'entendre un « je vais le bouffer celui-là ».

 

* * *

 

\- Moins vite, Derek, moins vite.

\- J't'en foutrais des moins vite, râla le plus jeune. Y a pas de freins là-d'ssus, j'te signale.

 

Les yeux de Peter se plissèrent.

Était-il sérieux ?

 

\- Tu voudrais des... freins ? Sur une luge ? En bois ? Pour les gosses ?

\- Je voudrais surtout ne pas être sur une luge en bois pour les gosses avec toi derrière.

\- Tu adorais ça quand tu étais petit.

\- Non.

\- Si.

\- Non. _Tu_ adorais ça, Peter. Et tu aimais m'embarquer avec toi parce que ça te permettait de...

\- De ?

\- De...

\- Passer du temps avec toi.

 

Derek, qui avait évité d'extrême justesse la collision avec un arbre (mais l'arbre était arrivé par surprise !), se tourna légèrement vers Peter.

Et re-sourit.

 

\- Vous pouvez pas recommencer ? Demanda Stiles. J'ai pas pu filmer car on m'a volé mon téléphone.

 

Essayant d'avoir l'air aussi innocent que possible, Peter restitua l'objet « volé » à son légitime propriétaire.

Stiles s'apprêtait à râler, pester, l'insulter, lui faire bouffer de la neige... quand il remarqua que le loup-garou lui avait changé son fond d'écran.

 

\- Mais... il est passé où mon Tony Stark !

\- Tu as un Derek Hale qui sourit à la place, Stiles, se réjouit Peter. C'est collector une photo pareille !

\- Tu devais supprimer cette photo, marmonna Derek.

 

Peter hocha la tête.

 

\- C'est ce que j'ai fait.

\- De toute évidence, non.

\- Si. J'ai pris la photo avec le téléphone de Stiles. Je me suis envoyé la photo. J'ai supprimé la photo. Puis j'ai renvoyé la photo sur le téléphone de Stiles.

 

Derek inspira un grand coup... il allait vraiment, mais vraiment, le massacrer un jour !

Le plus jeune Hale ne comprenait d'ailleurs pas pourquoi tel n'était pas déjà le cas.

 

\- Dites... je suis réellement supposé me taire maintenant que vous avez fait de la luge ?

 

Oncle et neveu se concertèrent du regard.

Commencèrent à sourire.

Se tournèrent vers le plus jeune.

 

\- Oui.

\- Maiiiiiis-euuuuh.

 


End file.
